Black fur, red eyes
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Annalisa Phantomhive, the only daughter of Madame Red and Ciel's older cousin comes to stay for a few days. What is her conection to the cat with red eyes that Sebastian seems to adore?


**Black and Red roses**

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was in his office finishing his letters to the nobles of London. It was a typical English day. Cold rainy and cloudy. Ciel truly despised these days, but today was the worst of them all and that wretched demon Sebastian Michaelis was about to remind it to him. The door opened:

"Young master…Do not forget that Lady Annalisa will be coming. Will be coming here to stay here for the week-end" The demon said with the usual smile on his face.

"I know Sebastian!" Ciel said…not looking up from his work. "You've told me about a million times …" He added annoyed .

"That's because I don't want my Young master to forget" Sebastian said smiling.

"Do you take me for an imbecile Sebastian? I do not forget!" Ciel said angrily.

The butler sighed but said nothing.

"Sebastian! See to it that everything is in place" Ciel said walking towards the exit of the room.

The butler smiled and bowed :

"Yes, my lord"

Later that day the coach finally arrived . A young teen aged girl wrapped in a long black cloak stepped gracefully out of it and hastened towards the manner for it was raining hard outside. Sebastian perfect to the last awaited for her by the door.

"Ah Lady Annalisa I presume! Welcome to the Phantomhive manner" He said bowing and showing her in.

The girl lifted her head to show her sparkling vermilion eyes and smiled at Sebastian.

"Thank you"

"Please follow me , may I take your coat young mistress?"

Annalisa sighed:

"I guess it can't be helped….Here" She said handing Sebastian her cloak to Sebastian, who stood there astounded:

Annalisa was truly stunningly beautiful. Aside from her vermilion eyes her hair reached to her waste and was deepest black. She wore a beautiful red silk dress(similar to the one Ciel wore at the party…only in shape) which showed the effect of her slender waist perfectly. She had on long black gloves that started from her arms and lastly she had a black ribbon tied around her neck. So much beauty…yet she was only about sixteen or so.

"Your beauty is that of an immortal Goddess young mistress" Sebastian said bowing to her.

She smiled:

"Why thank you"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called to him from the stairs.

"Young master…Your cousin has arrived"

Ciel walked slowly towards the much taller girl.

"Pleased to meet you Annalisa" He said nodding his head formally.

"Same here!" Was the very casual reply. Annalisa laughed and hugged Ciel.

The young boy blushed and pushed away. He didn't like hugs but..this one felt good.

"Oh did I hug you too tight Ciel ?" She said smiling at him "I guess I got a bit exited…It's my first time in England you see" She said uneasily.

"Huh?" Ciel said puzzled . "I thought you grew up here !"

"No I grew up in India…" She said smiling.

"Ah….a mesmerizing country" .Said Sebastian.

Sebastian you little….Ciel thought angrily.

"Yes quite…It is a country full of mystery" Said Annalisa nodding her head.

"Sebastian! Show Annalisa to her room" Ciel said walking towards the west drawing room. "I will take tea in the west drawing room!" He said.

Sebastian bowed:

"Yes, my lord" He lifted Annalisa's bags and started up the staircase.

"Oh dear….Please allow me to help" Said Annalisa with concern.

Sebastian laughed.

"I assure you young mistress…I am perfectly fine"

They made their way up towards the room that was to be Annalisa's.

"My! What a gloomy place!" Annalisa remarked.

"Oh…Well it is a very vast house young mistress…It tends to be like this on rainy days" Sebastian said.

"Oh? Well it so happens that in India there is a legend that when a house is gloomy evil resides in it"

"Interesting, well no evil resides in this house" Sebastian said smiling enigmatically.

Annalisa said nothing. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. There was something uncanny about this mysterious beauty…

"Your room young mistress" Sebastian said putting her bags down.

"Thank you Sebastian" Said the young girl. She appeared troubled by something.

"Dinner will be shortly" Sebastian said bowing. The girl turned and nodded. Her eyes glistened in the darkness.

She waited for him to close the door and then jumped on her bed.

"Uhhh! I would like to really stretch my legs ! Those stairs weren't merely enough." Said Annalisa.

Her body began to shrink and her back was covered my rich black shiny fur. Her eyes grew slanted . She gazed at herself in front of the mirrored wardrobe and purred with satisfaction. Before her was the reflection of a beautiful black cat.

Annalisa jumped on the door knob and turned it without great difficulty. She then used her paws to open it and elegantly walked out. She began strolling around the corridors and running up and down the grand staircases …Oh she was having such an amusing time. Suddenly Sebastian caught sight of her and walked up to her. Darn it she was a goner ….or not? She's a cat ! He won't know will he? Annalisa began to hiss at him ferociously.

"My! My! How did you get in here my sublime beauty?" Sebastian said picking her up and stroking her ears. Annalisa couldn't help but purr.

'Good he isn't suspicious' She thought happily. 'So I might as well enjoy the very nice treatment this handsome guy gives me'

Annalisa still purred felling ecstasy creeping around her body.

"You are so beautiful my cutie!" Sebastian said softly stroking her fur. "Why you look just like your guest" He added.

"I know! I'll call you Lisa shall I?" He added scratching her back lightly. Annalisa might as well had laughed if she wasn't a cat.

"Well then…shall I give you a little treat?" he asked caressing her pink paw cushions.

"Meow…" Said Annalisa softly.

Sebastian held her protectively and carried her down to the kitchen with him. He set her down and gave her a bowl of milk.

"There you go my beauty" He said .

Annalisa was quite thirsty after running in all those rooms so she daintily as always began to drink the milk.

"You know..If I didn't know better…I'd say I know you" Sebastian said caressing Annalisa's chin.

She opened her eyes innocently and looked into his own.

'Oh honestly Sebastian! I'm just a beautiful little cat! What makes you think that I'm Annalisa Phantomhive?' She thought giggling silently.

Finally Annalisa decided to go back to her room. She knew that she couldn't risk being in this form for much longer. So once Sebastian turned his back, the agile girl run out of the kitchen and as fast as she could up to her room. Thankfully, the door was still opened.

Annalisa slipped inside quietly and looked at herself in the mirror. A red mist covered her body momentarily and there she was! The lovely human cousin of Ciel Phantomhive! And at a good moment too!

"Young mistress it is time for you to come down stairs" Sebastian said bowing.

Annalisa was sitting at her dressing table combing her long silky black hair.

"Very well" She said cheerily.

"Young mistress…you didn't happen to see a black cat with red eyes did you?" Sebastian asked enigmatically.

"Cat? No I believe not !" Said Annalisa apathetically .Sebastian was somewhat surprised at this reaction.

"I see" He said bowing to her. "Please excuse me"

(After a particularly good dinner)

"It is was simply wonderful to finally meet you Ciel" Annalisa said sipping her after dinner tea. "I admit I didn't picture you this way"

"Ts…whatever" Ciel groaned. "How did you picture me then?"

"I didn't imagine you would be so cute!" Annalisa said winking at him.

Ciel blushed furiously.

"I'm not cute!" He said angrily.

"Young master…you turned red" Sebastian said smiling.

Annalisa giggled.

'Than no good bastard' Ciel thought while glaring at the rotten demon.

"Sebastian you …" He hissed.

Suddenly the grandfather clock stuck midnight.

"My…I how the time has passed" Sebastian said. "Young master…it's time for you to turn in."

"I'm not sleepy yet Sebastian" Ciel said apathetically.

"Ciel it's not good for a child to be up so late" Annalisa said patting his head.

"Oh yea? And what are you then! A grownup" Ciel said annoyed .

"I never said I wouldn't turn in did I ?"

"Come now Young master…" Sebastian said picking Ciel in his arms and carrying him towards the stair case.

"Hey! Let go Sebastian I can walk perfectly fine thank you!" Ciel said squirming.

Annalisa kept laughing.

"You two are so amusing" She said giving Ciel a kiss on the cheek.

Ciel blushed furiously.

"Yuck!" He said pretending to be annoyed.

They arrived at Ciel's room .

"If you excuse me gentlemen" Annalisa said hastening towards her own room. "Ciel I will come to bid you goodnight once I have changed"

"Annalisa cares for you Young master" Sebastian said while undressing Ciel.

"Ah..She's the only child of Madame Red…and she grew up not even knowing about it."

"Young master…There is something about her that I don't quite trust"

Ciel looked suspiciously at the demon.

"Well then why don't you sleep with her and find out more about her!" He said annoyed.

"Is that and order Young master?" Sebastian said scornfully .

"You damned little de.." Ciel started when Annalisa walked into the room. She wore a long black satin night gown with no sleeves that made her look like a dark fairy. Her red eyes glistened and her hair was loose on her shoulders. She walked up to Ciel who had already stepped into his bed and sat by him.

"Goodnight Annalisa" He murmured.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him:

"Goodnight little Ciel." She said smiling.

"I am not little!" Ciel said but maybe again he was…

Annalisa got up from her sitting position and walked towards the door.

"Is there anything else you want Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"The eye patch Sebastian" Ciel said calmly.

The butler undid the eye patch and set it next to the table by the side of Ciel's bed.

"She must never see this!" Ciel said softly opening his eye revealing the Faustian contract.

"She won't Young master" Sebastian said blowing out the candles. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Sebastian" Ciel said closing his eyes.

Meanwhile in her room , Annalisa sat gazing at the moon through the grand window. The door opened softly, she turned abruptly to see who it was.

"You are still awake, Lady Annalisa?" Sebastian said entering the room. "It is quite late, you ought to get some rest".

She shook her head:

"That won't be necessary"

Sebastian shut the door behind him and walked in the room.

He sat next to the troubled young lady.

"Are you afraid to sleep?" He asked softly.

Annalisa looked at him:

"You care a lot about Ciel don't you?"

Sebastian didn't answer. He didn't care one single bit about that child…or at first that is the way he felt towards him. He wanted just to devour the little boy's soul. Yet in these two years he had developed a sort of softness…parental affection that demon's shouldn't.

"The Young master is a good boy…" The demon said softly.

Annalisa sighed and lay down on her bed.

"I'm not afraid to go to sleep…I just don't sleep very easily…"

Sebastian smiled.

"Being restless is a trait we both share"

Annalisa smiled sadly.

"There is more to it than that…Sebastian"

The demon butler was once again amazed by this response. What was this girl hinting to?

Annalisa pulled the covers and turned on one side.

"Goodnight Young Mistress"

"Goodnight…Sebastian" She said softly.

The butler closed the door and left the room. The minute he was gone Annalisa changed into her cat form . With ease and agility she hastened out of her room and made her way towards the great staircase. There was Sebastian going to his own room in the servant's quarters . She run down the staircase and caught up with him by the hall way.

"There you are Lisa my sublime beauty. I missed you" Sebastian said picking the cat up and stroking it's fur.

"Meeow" Annalisa was true to her charming role as a cat.

Sebastian started to scratch behind her ears.

"Oh purrrrrrfect ! Right there" Annalisa thought relaxing her muscles. She truly loved being petted by handsome guys".

"Let us go Lisa" Sebastian said holding the elegant creature in his arms as dearly as a parent.

Annalisa closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride to Sebastian's private room.

He opened the door and put Annalisa down.

He started undressing in front of her.

"Damn it don't strip!" Annalisa thought turning in the opposite direction.

Sebastian took off his shirt and remained with his pants. He lay down on his bed and took Annalisa in his arms. Annalisa would have certainly blushed if she wasn't a cat. She was alone with a half naked, devilishly handsome guy in bed!

Sebastian used his teeth to remove his gloved hand .His bare hands stroked Annalisa's slim body with its silken fur. She didn't notice the Faustian contract on his hand. She let herself lie down on his chest and closed her eyes. Sebastian's skin was warm, his chest felt muscular .

Sebastian gave her a delicious look with his fiery eyes.

"My demonic little cat you truly are as pretty as the human girl I named you after" Sebastian said landing a kiss on the cat's nose.

Annalisa closed her eyes and let Sebastian pet her. She really was having a most wonderful night.

Slowly her eyes drifted shut . She heard Sebastian's soft voice.

"Even creatures like cats so agile and vibrant need rest…Sleep my little one"

Annalisa knew that she couldn't sleep here! On top of Sebastian! But it was so comfortable that she truly couldn't bring herself to move! Sebastian watched as her eyes drifted shut.

The whole night she remained sleeping on top of the demon.

It was almost dawn and Sebastian smiled.

"Your time is almost up darling" Saying this he watched as a red mist fluttered around the sleeping cat to reveal the human figure of Annalisa in her satin night gown, sleeping peacefully.

"I shall return you to your room now. I truly enjoyed the night we spend together. From what I recon this will happen often" Sebastian said. Picking up the girl in his arms and carrying her to her room. He opened the door and softly laid her down to rest on her bed.

Then he left the room with the usual malevolent smile on his face…


End file.
